


Path to Inkopolis Heights

by DatReesezCup



Series: Ink Snakes [3]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Masochism, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatReesezCup/pseuds/DatReesezCup
Summary: Hannah Silvers has lost the 3 people closest to her in only the span of a year. She wants to get away from all the death surrounding her in Inkopolis Square, but her barista job doesn't pay enough to let her do that.But when she meets Evan Briar, a recently hired coworker, her life finally starts to look up.





	1. Chapter 1

She had to get away from Inkopolis Square. She didn't care what it took, there was no way in hell she could stay here any longer. She was willing to move anywhere, just to get away from here. 

Hannah Silvers was the only remaining member of the former league group known as the "Ink Snakes," which had disbanded after two of it's members, and her best friends, died. Claire Reveila, nicknamed "Viper" went missing, after going to the bad part of Inkopolis, known as the Trench to do something for Jason Shell, another member. His nickname had been "Diamondback" and after realizing he was the reason Claire wasn't coming back, he committed suicide, by jumping into water 2 hours after removing his Respawn band, the wrist-worn device that would've respawned him. 

That was a year ago. Now, a new disaster was tormenting Hannah. A week ago, her younger sister Jenna, (secretly Agent 4) went on a recon mission as instructed by Marie. Yesterday, late in the afternoon, Marie had contacted Hannah to tell her that she hadn't been able to communicate with Jenna for nearly a week, and that she was being officially recorded as Missing-in-Action. Hannah couldn't believe it. Within just over a year, she had lost the 3 inklings closest to her. That's when she decided she couldn't stay in Inkopolis Square anymore. There was too much death around her.

Unfortunately, it wasn't as easy as just getting up and moving. Hannah didn't have the money to move anywhere else; her job as a barista at a local coffee shop didn't pay near well enough. And she wasn't going to even think about taking a job at Grizzco, she was too scared. Hannah hated how cowardly she was. Marie had originally attempted to recruit her first, but she was too scared to become an agent. She had recommended to Marie her little sister Jenna, who was much braver than her. Jenna took the responsibly with stride. In relatively short time, she had saved both Callie of the Squid Sisters, and the Great Zapfish. Hannah was proud of her. She was supposed to be Jenna's role model, being the older sister, (if even by a few minutes) yet Hannah looked up to Jenna.

Hannah had thought that she might have to stay in Inkopolis Square, until she met Him. Evan Briar. A cute inkling boy who stole her hearts, after being hired to the coffee shop she worked at. He may have been a little rough around the edges, but Hannah saw something in him worth keeping. He kept his tentacles down, and normally maintained a orange tentacle color, though the coffee shop they worked at required dark green as part of the outfit. Hannah's hair was the new single-curvy-side tentacle that was craze nowadays, that she normally kept yellow colored.

Not too long after meeting Jason, they had begun dating, and he moved in with her. He cheered her up whenever he could, which she needed now more than ever, with the loss of her best friends and sister. Every day she was in Inkopolis was hell. Hannah would commonly come home to the apartment she and her sister called home, and break down crying, missing her sister more than anyone. And Evan was always there to comfort her, ready to hold her in his arms to help calm her down, and let her know everything was going to be okay. Early into the relationship, Hannah had told him that she wanted to move out of Inkopolis Square as soon as possible, but she couldn't afford it. She knew he was a keeper when he told her that he would gladly help save up enough money with her, so they could move somewhere else together. They dreamed of moving to Inkopolis Heights, the posh city a few hours from Inkopolis Square, however they knew that would be inkredibly expensive, and it was highly possible they would have to move to the Trench first, until they could save enough money to find a place to live in Inkopolis Heights. Hannah hated the thought of moving to the place Claire went missing, but she knew that it was the Trench or Inkopolis Square. And there was no way she was staying in Inkoplis Square. Evan had offered to take up a part time job at Grizzco in addition to the barista job, but Hannah adamantly refused, given how risky it was, she wasn't going to lose another person she loved. So they settled with keeping their single barista jobs, putting every spare coin towards the eventual move.

/******************************/

Finally after a year of boring coffee shop, numerous emotional breakdowns, and dozens of hours of planning, they had enough. They could finally get away from all the death that surrounded Hannah. They were going to move to the Trench first, find better paying full time jobs, and save enough money to hopefully move to Inkopolis Heights, but only after they had procured jobs there. It would be foolish to move to such an expensive place without knowing they could pay for it. 

When Hannah and Evan finally settled down in the Trench, overall, they were happier than they ever were before. They did have some fights like any couple does, but everything usually worked out in the end. Evan found a job as a circuitry technician, that payed decent. Evan insisted that she got a job as well, to help finance the move to Inkopolis heights, but she wanted to stay at home so she could relax and work around the house. She planned to get a good job in Inkopolis Heights, so she wanted the time she spent in the Trench to be relaxing, as well as recover from what she had been through in Inkopolis Square. Evan didn't like this proposition; he wanted Hannah to work too, so they could get out of the Trench faster. They talked about it often, but after only a few months of pressing Hannah to get a job, they got into a heated argument. At the peak of the argument, Evan had quote-unquote "accidently" slapped Hannah. And that's when they both discovered something they hadn't expected.

_Their fetishes._


	2. Chapter 2

When Hannah had gotten slapped by Evan, that's when she realized it made her horny. Specifically, it was the pain that turned Hannah on. She immediately felt her face become hot, and her legs became weak, but not because of fear, but of pleasure. Evan seemed to have gotten excited as well, as he blushed too. To Evan, it seemed it was the power over her that he liked. Hannah's vision shifted to the growing tent in Evans shorts, before they stared at each other awkwardly, for longer than was comfortable. After that awkward encounter, Hannah and Evan realized they were perfect for each other. A sadistic dominative and a masochistic. It couldn't get any better than this.

Hannah made the first move. She pulled Evan in to a kiss, which he gladly returned. Within seconds, it was a makeout session, and Evan was the next to make a move. He ran his hands down her back, drawing curves with his fingers down the length of her back, before wrapping his hands around her butt. Hannah wasn't protesting, and Evan gave her a squeeze She responded with sensual moans, surpassing any satisfaction Evan had ever heard in porn. Evan continued to grope Hannah's booty, and to his surprise, he felt her tongue begin to touch his. Evan realized what was happening, and returned the favor, letting his tongue mingle with hers. With Hannah's DNA now in his mouth, Evan was able to exactly replicate her ink color. 

In inkling culture, it was tradition that during sessions of romance, the male would change his ink color to the female's. While this could be technically done by sight, the male attempting to match his ink color to what he sees, it required a talented inkling to exactly match his mate. If the color was even slightly off, any fluids from either inkling would harm the other, like a regular ink battle. However, if an inkling ingested another inklings DNA, (or got it in their mouth) they had a small window of time where they could use the DNA to exactly match the target color, with no worry of getting the color wrong.

After absorbing the taste of each other's mouth, they slowly pulled away, and intensely stared into each other's eyes. Evan released his right hand from her rear, and brushed Hannah's tentacle behind her ear, while Hannah did the same to Evans tentacles.

"Good Cod you're beautiful. What did i do to deserve y-" Evan started, but Hannah put a finger to his lips, shushing him.  
Evan was going to ask as to why he was being quieted, but Hannah answered his question with another question she already knew the answer to

"Don't you think this would be more fun with no clothes?" 

Evan nearly passed out on the spot. In their entire relationship, they had never seen each other wearing anything more revealing than some baggy pajamas, and now he was about to see her completely naked, and likely go "all the way" given the circumstances. He pinched himself to ensure he wasn't dreaming, and Hannah giggled at his attempts to prove to himself this was too good to be true. After confirming it was in fact, real, they made their way to the bedroom, ready to make each other happier than they had ever been.

When they arrived in the bedroom, Hannah sat on the end of the bed, while Evan stood in front her, looking at this gorgeous inkling that was in front of him. Hannah looked at her lover and wiggled her eyebrows seductively, before grabbing the bottom of her tee and teasingly pulled it up and off her petite frame. To Evan's disappointment and satisfaction, he could see that a cute pink bra was supporting Hannah's voluptuous breasts, slightly bigger than the average inkling girl. Seeing that his eyes were deadlocked looking at her "woomies," Hannah began to bounce her boobs up and down with her hands. Evan took an excited step towards her, hormones raging. 

"No no no, silly squid, it's your turn now, " Hannah said to him flirtatiously. "We're doing this together~".

Evan paused and realized she was referring to his shirt, and promptly yanked it off his body, tossing it to the floor next to him. Hannah stopped jiggling herself and stood up, licking her lips. She gave Evan a smirk, and began to undo her bra, then held it up against herself with her hands. Not giving him a chance to see her bare chest, she lept into a hug, dropping her bra along the way. Pinned against each other, Evan could feel the softness of her body, her breasts pushed against his chest. Pulling her into another sloppy makeout, Evan once again let his hands find their way to Hannah's rear, gripping her buns like his life depended on it. Hearing her moan so cutely between kisses was driving Evan nuts, and he couldn't take anymore of her teasing. Taking his hands off her butt, he tasted her lips one last time, then pushed her over onto the bed. Laying on her back, legs dangling off the end of the bed, Evan jumped onto the bed, landing to her right, slightly further down the bed from her. He turned onto his left side and finally, Hannah's gorgeous breasts were within a foot of his face. Evan feasted on her with his eyes, salivating. Her perky pink nipples virtually begged to be toyed with, and he happily treated her right breast with his tongue, licking flicking and sucking it while Hannah cried out in satisfaction. Evan shifted his eyes to Hannah's face, and saw her with her eyes held shut, and mouth open, breathing heavily in euphoria. Evan decided it was time to go in for the kill, releasing his right hand from her left boob, and ran his hand down her body, and forced it into her shorts, underneath her panties. Evan felt his fingers reach the the lips between her hips, and Hannah shivered excitedly. Running his fingers down her happy zone, he could feel they were smooth, and plump. Hannah let out a high pitched whimper, and whispered "Take them off." Evan did as he was told, sitting up and pulling her shorts off her lower body. With only a pair of pink panties separating her from complete nakedness, Evan got an adventurous idea.

Evan got off the bed and walked to the end of the bed, before lowering himself so he was standing on his knees between Hannah's legs. Her scent filled the air. She looked at him with anticipation, vaguely aware of what his next move would be. She was right, but not in the way she imagined. Evan used his arms to push himself up and forward, kissed Hannah's belly, then opened his mouth and bit the waistband of her panties, before slowly, seductively, pulling her underwear down and off her legs. 

At last, Hannah's prize was revealed. Superbly juicy, rounded lips protected her thin slit, dripping with pleasure. Her aroma was exhilarating, and as he brought his face closer to her, Evan could feel her heat hitting his face. With one last lick of his lips, he buried his face into her, sending his tongue on a mission to explore Hannah's insides. He could as well have went into cardiac arrest when he got his taste of her juices, it was so mind blowing. Nothing like he expected, but everything he could have hoped for. Swirling and dancing his tongue, occasionally stopping to nibble on her with his beak, Hannah was panting and moaning like a wild animal, further adding to the experience. With Evan's magic, she took no more than a minute before she began shaking. Through her exasperation, she cried out "Evan, I'm.. About to..." Knowing what she was trying to say, Evan wrapped his arms around her thighs and pulled her even harder into his face. Hannah gave one last cry of passion, and orgasmed into Evan. Going limp, she breathed heavily, overcome by the feelings of pressure that just went through her. When she saw Evan stand up and grab the waist of his shorts, she realized what he was getting ready to do, and an important revelation crossed her mind.

"Evan, wait!" He stopped and looked inquisitively at her. "We don't have condoms... We can't risk it." Evan bit his lip, but nodded at her, disappointed that he wasn't going to lose his virginity that day. When he let go of his shorts, Hannah devilishly told him "That doesn't mean you get to keep your shorts on. I'm naked; you're not." 

Evan's disappointment faded away, and as Hannah sat up, he nervously pulled his shorts down his hips, freeing his "inkzooka" from the confines of his pants. Evan could feel his heartbeat through his chest, and it quickened when Hannah slid off the end of the bed, so she landed on her knees, her head level with Evan's piece. Evan's embarrassment shot through the roof, and he faintly felt like he could pass out. That feeling was quadrupled when Hannah coyly kissed the tip of his "inkzooka" and took it into her mouth, making Evan let out a rather girly moan. Coiling her hot tongue around his piece, he predicted he wasn't going to last very long, and he was right. Within 30 seconds he could feel the surge of orgasm creeping up. "Hannah, I'm about to... I'm coming!" was all he could concentrate on saying, but Hannah didn't pull away, instead uncoiling her tongue from around his "inkzooka" and plunging him deeper into her mouth. Unable to take it any longer, Evan released "sexytime ink" and to his amazement, Hannah seemed to swallow it all, sucking him a few last times to ensure he was drained. 

Pulling her mouth off him, she gave his "inkzooka" one last lick before getting back onto the bed, and laying back. Still speechless, Evan layed next to her, and held her hand, while they both stared naked at the ceiling, reminiscing in the time they just had. After a few minutes, the silence was broken by Hannah whispering.

"Evan. That was... That was amazing."

Evan turned his head to look at Hannah, who was still looking at the ceiling.

"I love you Hannah."

She blushed, and turned her head to look at Evan. She was visibly trying to keep a straight face, trying not to smile, however she was doing a poor job at it. One quick grin by Evan was all it took to break it.

"I love you too Evan." 

Both inklings turned onto their side to face each other, looking into each other's eyes. Evan playfully pulled Hannah over to him, then onto him as flipped onto his back and initiated another passionate kissing session with her. 

When they eventually had enough of each other's lips, they crawled under the covers and went to sleep, cuddling each other's naked bodies throughout the night.

/***********************************/

The next day, Evan went to the store first thing the morning, as soon as the nearest store opened, and purchased a pack of condoms, and made haste back to the apartment. During the whole trip, he couldn't stop smiling and thinking about what was happening. He was about to score a home run with a beautiful inkling, that happened to get horny because he slapped her. Nothing could be better.

Finally, he stepped through the door of their apartment, and to his initial worry, Hannah was nowhere to be seen. After he shut the door, however, he heard shuffling of feet, and turned around to see Hannah completely nude, standing in the hallway, sheepishly covering herself. Once again, Evan very nearly passed out, and made a quick mental note to perhaps get that checked out. For now, however, all he could do was stare at her with his mouth agape. He was stunned. Hannah winked at him, before proceeding to turn around to go the bedroom, giving Evan a full view of her well-rounded ass. She seemed to take her time walking to the bedroom, accentuating the movement of her hips, and Evan slowly began to follow, removing his shirt and shorts along the way. By the time they made it to the bedroom, they were both naked. Hannah lay at the end of the bed, her legs hanging off, legs spread. Evan took in the sight of his naked partner. She was gorgeous. More than gorgeous; she was a masterpiece, and she was all his. Evan decided that before they made love, he was gonna get another taste of her first. He fell to the end of the bed, between her legs, and started her off by gently massaging her "clam" for a minute to get her even more horny.

Evan stuck his face even closer to his partner, and began to lick around her clam, just to tease her. She seemed to enjoy it anyway, and Evan went in for the kill. He stuck his tongue into her, and Hannah turned her face into a pillow to muffle a loud moan. Evan kept on going, drawing circles with his tongue around her insides, tasting her juices. She began to convulse, and Evan barely had enough time to react before she came on him, before releasing a deep exhale. Evan pulled his head away, and Hannah sat up, looking exhausted. "Well you're easy to please" he said to her, and she returned a devious grin.

"You might be just as easy, squid" she replied, before licking her lips. Evan traced her gaze, and realized she was looking at his "inkzooka", and Evan blushed deeply. To think there was a girl anxious to pleasure his 'zooka for his pleasure deeply embarrassed him, but he told himself that Hannah probably thought the same way about her "clam", and he got over it. Evan stood up with shaky legs, and Hannah slid off the end of the bed, onto her knees, ready to return the immense gratification she had just experienced. She began by letting her tongue explore the end of his 'zooka, before bringing her mouth to it, and giving him one hell of a blowjob. After a similar amount of time to what she took to get off, Evan began to convulse as well, and she removed her mouth, before being assaulted with his "ink." 

Evan realized that they both came without even going all the way again, and that he probably wasn't excited enough any more to go for it. Luckily, Hannah seemed to feel the same way, and they decided that tonight, they would go all the way, for sure this time. For the rest of the day, they tried to have a normal afternoon of watching TV together, enjoying lunch and dinner, and anything else they normally did. Unfortunately, they were both too anxious for night to come to really enjoy the rest of their day. When late evening arrived, they couldn't wait any longer, and booked it to the bedroom, ready for an intense night of passion. Despite them only having foreplay twice in their entire relationship, both within the last day, they were able to pleasure each other like they'd done this all their life. 

Evan may have seemed smug and confident, but internally, he was on the edge of a panic attack. He had always been anxious, and the fact he was about to have sex with the inkling of his dreams didn't help. He only hoped that it wouldn't escalate into a full blown panic attack, especially while he was inside her. For now, he just took deep breaths as he slipped a condom onto his "inkzooka", and stepped toward Hannah, who was in a similar position to their morning session: legs spread at the end of the bed. Evan grabbed her hands, and they interlocked fingers. As he did he noticed that Hannah was visibly shaking, presumably out of anxiety. Evan felt a little relieved; she was just as nervous as he was. He looked at her before asking "Are you ready?" 

"Y-yes" she stuttered. "I'm ready."

Evan moved in. As his tip contacted Hannah, she closed her eyes, and bit her lip. Evan continued, and now the end of his inkzooka was inside Hannah. As he went even further, she began to whimper, and Evan became concerned. "Are you okay, Hannah?" He asked her. Still with her eyes closed, she nodded yes, and Evan went in all the way. He was now as far as he could get inside Hannah. Now that he had penetrated her, it was time to truly begin. He started pulling out, then pushing back in, gradually increasing speed, and Hannah breath began to quicken. As he got faster, he was helpless but to gawk at her breasts bouncing back and forth to the rhythm of his thrusts. Evan wanted to see them move even more; he began to thrust with more vigor, and was pleased when her breasts began to shake around even more. He wasn't going to last much longer like this, and as Hannah began to whimper and moan, he realized she wasn't either. A few more seconds of intense thrusts, and even through the condom, Evan felt that she had came, which in turn, made him as well. Hannah slowly let go of his hands, and removed himself from inside Hannah, and went to discard the condom. When he returned, Hannah was sitting on the end of the bed, patting the empty space to her right, inviting Evan to sit with her. Evan did so, and she put her head on his shoulder, and grabbed his hand. Evan returned the cuddle with leaning his head on hers, and squeezed her hand. 

Only then did it really sink in to Evan what had just happened. He just lost his virginity. And as far as he knew, Hannah just did as well. For some reason, he felt proud. Evan had honestly thought to himself that he would die a virgin; he didn't think he had enough self-confidence to ever take a relationship that far. And yet here he was, cuddling naked with the inkling who spared him that pain. Evan closed his eyes, and began to think about how lucky he was to have met Hannah.

"Evan?" Hannah suddenly asked several minutes later, startling him. 

"Yeah?" he replied.

Hannah pulled her head off of Evans shoulder, got off the bed, and stood in front of Evan, before grabbing his hands. Evan realized she looked like she was gonna cry.

"Evan, there's something I need to ask you, but I'm scared; I'm petrified. I won't care how you answer the question, but I need you to promise me that no matter what, it won't make you think differently of me."

Evan was concerned and confused. What could she possibly be talking about? 

"I promise" he replied, giving her hands a reassuring squeeze.

Hannah took a deep, shaky breath, and stared though teary eyes at Evan 

"Evan, you've saved my life. You helped me when I needed it most, and made me see that life was still worth living. After Claire and Jason died, I was depressed. But after my sister went missing too, I had nothing to live for. I didn't just want to leave Inkopolis just to get away from everything; I wanted to go where no one would find me. No one would know that I killed myself. But then you came along, and changed everything."

Tears started to run down Hannah's cheeks, and her voice was getting shakier. Evan stood up and pulled her into an embrace, and Hannah returned the hug, gripping him tight. He felt sick to his stomach. She had never told him about this. How could this beautiful inkling have gone through this much torment without telling anybody? Evan could feel his eyes begin to tear up. He felt so bad for Hannah, he just wanted to hold her in his arms forever, trying to cheer her up.

After a sharp inhale, she continued.

"You're the reason I get out of bed in the morning, the thing I look forward to every day. And I don't want it to end. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter what. You make me happier than you could ever imagine, whether it seems like it or not. I love you Evan. I fucking love you to death" 

Hannah pushed away so she was looking Evan in the eyes, her hands on his shoulders. 

"Evan Briar, will you marry me?"

Evan very nearly blacked out, but forced himself to remain conscience for Hannah. He was overcome with emotion, and began to cry as well. 

"Yes Hannah, oh my cod, yes, I-" was all Evan could say, before Hannah began sobbing, pulling Evan into another tight embrace. Evan just patted her back, and quietly shushed her while telling her everything was okay, in an attempt to calm her down. Unsurprisingly, it was to little effect, and Hannah continued to cry into Evan. 

After several minutes of crying, and Evan's repeated attempts cooing Hannah to calm her, she finally seemed to be calming down. Her breathing became less ragged, and she wasn't taking as many sharp inhales. Evan continued to hold onto her, and at last, she seemed like she was calm. She once again pulled herself off his shoulder to look at Evan, but this time, she looked happy. They stared at each other for a few seconds, lost in their partners eyes, before pulling in for a kiss. It wasn't long by any means, but it carried more love than any other kiss they had so far. After it was over, Hannah began to chuckle. Then she started giggling. Evan was struck by how cute her giggles were.

"Uhh, are you okay Hannah?" Evan questioned, confused as to what was so funny.

"It-it's just... I'm so happy!" Hannah replied, through her giggles. Evan felt relieved. He couldn't help but begin to laugh as well. Suddenly Hannah pushed him onto the bed, and she fell on top of him, before initiating a makeout session. Evan was surprised, but welcomed the affection. 

For as long as they could stay awake, they laughed, kissed, and explored each other's bodies, not for pleasure, but to bond. By 9:00 pm they were both sound asleep, cuddling each other. Evan dreamt of a wedding somewhere, in the clearing of a field of flowers. He became flustered as he watched his bride walk down the isle, a beautiful white veil enveloping her. Unfortunately for Evan, as she approached, he woke up.

Evan opened his eyes to see Hannah laying beside him staring at him, her face only a handful of inches from his. Evan was startled, and in his flailing, fell off the bed. He heard Hannah giggle, that made his early morning heart(s) attack worth it; he'd do anything to make her laugh. It was so pure, so happy, so adorable.

"You're cute when your sleeping" she told him after he had gotten up enough from the floor enough to see him. 

"Thanks, but wow, that scared me." Evan replied.

"You're welcome." Hannah replied with a wide grin.

As Hannah sat up, she held the bedsheet to her chest, and Evan realized she was still naked. And by extension, so was he. He quickly located his clothes and slipped them on, and Hannah did the same. As he was, he peeked at Hannah pulling her probably-too-tight shorts up, and could only stare at the tightness of the material against her butt. "Cod, she's hot" he thought to himself. He still didn't know how he managed to find such a perfect inkling, but he was grateful.

/***********************************/

After they were dressed, they elected to go for a morning date to the fanciest restaurant they could find, as a sort of celebration for both their first times, as well as their engagement. It ended up being a regular diner, but it was good enough. They had a lot to talk about.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, uh, i think you'll be happy to know i dreamt of us last night" Evan said to Hannah, sitting across from him in the diner booth. Hannah began to blush in return.

"Oh, no" she replied, as she grabbed her tentacle, and used it to cover her face. 

"Awww" Evan cood; she was embarrassed! "Well anyway, I dreamt of our wedding. I dreamt it was in the middle of a field of flowers, with more flowers decorating everything; including you. You were so pretty as you walked down the isle, shrouded in your beautiful wedding dress decorated with flowers. Unfortunately, that's when i woke up."

Hannah was incredibly embarrassed. Her boyfriend-now-fiance already dreamt about their wedding! And it was so romantic too! She wanted to just curl into a ball and gush over Evan. Why was he so cute!?

"Oh, here comes our waitress" she heard Evan say, and she promptly stopped covering her face with her tentacle. Hannah turned around, and saw a blue-tentacled girl walking toward them, carrying what appeared to be an inkshake that she didn't remember Evan ordering. Upon further inspection, it had two straws sticking out of it.

"Here you two go. One couple-double inkshake. Let me know if you need anything." the waitress said, as she placed the shake directly between them, one straw for each of them.

Wait. What did she call the inkshake? "Couple-Double?" "Oh my cod, this was a shake for couples to share." she thought. She shouldn't be surprised; she proposed to Evan yesterday, an inkshake to share wasn't that big of a deal comparatively. But it was romantic, and she wasn't used to this level of affection towards her. She darted her eyes towards Evan, and he just smiled. But she swore Evan hadn't ordered this shake. Did the waitress bring it to the wrong table? Maybe Evan would know.

"Bu-But " Hannah stuttered. She was too flustered to speak. "When did you order this? I know you didn't ask her for this shake."

Evan winked. "When i was pointing to what i wanted on the menu, I was actually pointing at the shake, and I tried signaling it was a surprise, and evidently it worked."

Hannah put her head in her hands. Evan was so nice and caring; how was she lucky enough to be with him? Within the past year or two, her life was full of polar opposite of luck; her two best friends died, and her sister went missing. And now life was blessing her with the nicest boy she ever met, that she was going to marry. 

"You okay?" Evan asked, concerned.

"Yeah, just, you gotta slow with all this affection, you're gonna make my hearts explode in happiness. No one's ever shown me this affection, and I'm still getting used to it." Hannah replied. 

"Nah, it's fun. Besides, you're too cute; I can't help myself." he replied.

"Evan!" Hannah quietly exclaimed. She was just going to have to get used to this.  
She leaned in to begin drinking from the shake, and Evan did the same. She could barely appreciate the taste of the shake, she was to too focused on Evan.

After a few minutes, the waitress returned with their food: two orders of berry-berry waffles. It looked delicious, and neither inkling could wait to dig in. As they ate, Hannah thought about what she decided last night while they lay in bed. She had decided that despite what she originally planned, she was going to find a job in the Trench, so they could leave faster. She wanted the time she spent here to relax and decompress from what had happened in Inkopolis Square, but she concluded that a job would do a better service to forgetting those things than doing nothing. And this diner looked like a pretty okay place to work. It was actually very close to their apartment, it would take her no more than 10 minutes to go to and from the diner. 

"So Evan, I've come to a conclusion," she began, and he paused stuffing his face to look at her quizzically. "I've decided that i will get a job here in the Trench. After thinking it over a bunch, I've realized that it would be better for the both of us if I was employed."

"That's great!" Evan exclaimed, not too loudly. "Do you have any ideas where you wanna work?"

"Actually, I'm thinking here at the diner. It's close to the apartment, it's not that difficult, and it probably pays well enough. I would probably become a waitress." she answered. Evan was beaming. "Maybe before we leave I'll ask if they're hiring. Or at least tell them that if they need another waitress at some point that I want dibs" she continued.

"That's probably a good idea." Evan replied. "Oh Hannah you don't know how happy you've made me. We've probably halved the amount of time we'll take to get to Inkopolis Heights with this!"

After they finished their waffles and shake, they located the waitress who served them. She was doing some paperwork at a counter, while another waitress appeared to be covering for her.

"Hey miss?" Hannah asked to get her attention. She turned around.

"Oh, hello. Is there something I can help you with?" she replied. Hannah might have literally just spoke to her for the first time, but already she liked this waitress. She gave off a friendly vibe, and didn't seem at all annoyed to be interrupted from her paperwork.

"Yes, actually," Hannah started. She was incredibly nervous, even though she had a job before. This wasn't any worse than applying for the coffee shop job in Inkopolis Square, yet she was making it worse. "Uh, are you guys by possible chance hiring? Or at least accepting applications perhaps?" she asked.

The waitress glowed. "Wow, you could not have caught us at a better time. Just today, I was planning to put a notice in the window advertising a waitress position. You also found the right person to ask; I'm the manager here. Anyway, would you like me to get an application for you to fill out?" she asked.

"Yes please!" Hannah excitedly exclaimed. When the waitress returned with a couple papers, Hannah quickly looked over them.

"By the way, my name is Jamie. Could i kindly get your name sweetie?" The waitress asked. Hannah replied with her name.

"Well Hannah, I can already tell you are probably gonna get the job. You strike me as a perfect waitress." Jamie told her. Hannah blushed before replying with a shy "Thank you."

"Could i just fill this out here?" Hannah asked. 

"Certainly! You can go sit in the booth you two were at before. I'll bring around a couple drinks as well, if you'd like." Jamie answered. Evan and Hannah nodded in unison, and they made their way back to the booth to begin the paperwork, as Jamie got them a couple drinks. As Hannah filled out the paperwork, Evan sat beside her, helping her with the bits of the application she wasn't familiar with. It was starkly different from the application she filled out for the coffee shop in Inkopolis Square.

After several minutes, it was all done. They gave the application to Jamie, and began to head out. Jamie had told them that it probably wouldn't be until tonight that she could look over it and decide. They would probably hear from her the next morning. 

Hannah and Evan excitedly went home, and anxiously awaited a reply.

/*************************************/

The next morning, the inkling couple slept in much later than the previous morning, and Hannah was the first to wake up. When she checked her squidphone, she had a text from an unknown number, and opened her messages to investigate. Her mouth dropped. The message read:

"Hey Hannah, this is Jamie from the diner. I just wanted to congratulate you. You're hired! I told you i knew you'd get the position! Give me a call when you can, so we can go over all the details. Or alternatively, make your way to the diner, I'll be there. Bye!" 

Hannah was awestruck. She got the job! Evan had to know right now, whether or not he wanted to. Hannah shook Evan until he woke.

"Ugh, Hannah, what is it?" He questioned groggily.

"Evan! I got the job!" Hannah exclaimed. Evan instantly sat up, and pulled Hannah into a hug. 

"Hannah that's amazing! Oh my cod, I'm so happy for you! When's your first day?"

"Actually I need to call Jamie to discuss stuff like that. Or go to the diner to talk with her. Either way, I don't know yet." Hannah replied. 

"You just wanna go to the diner again?" he questioned.

"Sure"

/***********************************/

As they sat in the booth, Jamie was on the opposite side going over all the details of being a waitress, and Hannah seemed to take it all with stride. Nothing she had to do was that difficult, just take orders, deliver food, and occasionally clean tables. For a higher pay than she was expecting, it was a perfect job. 

Hannah's first day would be in a couple days, the diner needed to get her a uniform, and they also wanted Hannah's first day to not be super busy, so the diner wasn't overloaded. Hannah was nearly bouncing out of her seat in excitement. Evan playfully held her down, so she didn't bounce up and out of the booth, around the diner.

That night, Evan and Hannah ended up having celebratory sexytime. This time, they were more comfortable with each other, and the enjoyment increased. During their foreplay, while they were laying on the bed, Evan remembered what had turned him on, and decided to try appealing to it. Evan pinned Hannah's arms down, and she loved it. Hannah seemed to remember as well what she liked, and she whispered "Hurt me" to Evan. Evan began to nibble Hannah's ear, before slowly moving down her body, leaving bite marks along the way. Hannah was squealing in pleasure. 

Once they started lovemaking, neither of them lasted very long, and once again, they quickly fell asleep in each other's arms, exhausted after a passion filled night.


	4. Chapter 4

Hannah loved her job as a waitress. Every day she worked was a new experience, always different from the last. The Trench was supposed to be a place full of rough and tough inklings, yet every inkling she met at the diner was friendly and kind. Her co-workers quickly became her best friends, and to boot, she got a great discount whenever she and Evan ate at the restaurant. Life was finally looking up for Hannah Silvers. 

With Hannah's acquisition of a job as well, Evan decided to work full-time at his electronics job. Before, he was part time, so he could spend a lot of time with Hannah. But now that she was employed, they would have less time anyway, so he might as well earn more money. 

Only 6 months after she got a job, they were halfway to being able to afford a few months rent at the apartment complex they were planning to stay at. That's when they realized they seriously needed to begin planning. Plus, they had to save up for their wedding as well. Seeing as there was not a large field of flowers anywhere in Inkopolis Heights, they decided on a more unique wedding venue; the top of a large building, in the middle of the city. It would be unique for sure, and would symbolize how far they had came from their humble roots in Inkopolis Square. Hannah would still wear a wedding dress decorated with flowers though, so at least some part of Evan's dream was preserved. Hannah virtually never stopped thinking about their wedding. "In just a year we'll be happily married in Inkopolis Heights," she often thought to herself, going over the dream in her head. 

Part of the planning for Inkopolis Heights was employment. They would need some good jobs to be able to support themselves in the city. Every day they would check the internet for job postings in Inkopolis Heights, trying to snag a position that could be reserved for a few more months, while they saved their money. Hannah didn't really care what job she got in Inkopolis Heights, as long as it payed ok. Evan however, wanted another job working with electronics. During his time at his current electronics shop, he grew fascinated with them, and wanted to get a similar job in Inkopolis Heights. However, he wouldn't turn down a different job opportunity if it presented itself. He could simply hope.

Because Hannah and Evan didn't see each other as often, due to their jobs, when they did see each other, they made it count. (Even though they actually had many days off). As a result, they probably had sexytime more than most inkling couples did. But then again, most couples probably didn't have such compatible fetishs. Hannah's love of being pinned down and restrained by her lover, along with her desire for pain, perfectly coupled with Evans love to dominate and hurt her. Early in the sex relationship, they had established "Octoling" as their safeword, so that if something happened during their foreplay or lovemaking, they could immediately stop. Normal words wouldn't have worked, as Hannah often played along as a helpless girl when Evan was pinning her down and controlling her. She may end up saying help or stop without actually meaning it; she just wanted to appease Evan's desire for control.

They also needed their safeword for another reason. Evan had brought a new "toy" to the relationship that pleasured both their fetishes.

A soldering iron.

While pondering ways to inflict pain on Hannah, he had the brilliant idea of using a soldering iron. It was incredibly hot, and easy to use. Plus, since he worked at an electronics shop, he had easy access to one. One day before leaving work, Evan asked his boss if he could take one of the old irons home. It was hardly ever used, and according to his boss, couldn't get hot enough anymore for most work. He told his boss he wanted it to for some electrical projects at home, and his boss let him have it for free. That night, after thoroughly cleaning it, he tested how hot it could get. He didn't want to damage Hannah, he only wanted it hot enough to at most: cause light burns. Luckily, his boss was spot on. The iron could get nowhere near hot enough for electronics work, neither hot enough to cause tissue damage unless it was left on skin for a bit. It was hot enough however, to cause sufficient amounts of pain. Just the way Hannah would like it. Evan put it in the nightstand next to their bed, and waited for Hannah to get home from the diner. 

When she finally arrived home, Evan was waiting. He was evidently horny, and approached Hannah to begin feeling her up. Hannah happily dropped her things, and allowed her body to be caressed by Evan, before they made it to the bedroom. When they got there, Evan quickly broke away, and headed to the nightstand.

"I've got a surprise for you, my little masochist." he said, as he pretended to search the drawer for the soldering iron. Hannah was intrigued. A surprise? And he specifically mentioned her masochism. What could he possibly have for her?

As Evan pulled the shiny soldering iron out from the drawer, Hannah knew exactly what it was, and she became weak. It was perfect for her. It would hurt so much, hurt so badly. Just thinking about the pain it would cause made her dizzy with euphoria.

"Oh my cod Evan you're sadistic. And I fucking love it!" she said, as she quickly began removing her work uniform, stripping down to nothingness. She threw herself on the bed, ready to be abused by Evan. He plugged the iron in, and luckily, it had a long cord. He walked over and sat on the side of the bed, ready to burn his lover for pleasure. As he waited for it to heat up, Hannah looked at him.

"I wanna lay a couple rules first before you use that thing, okay? Nowhere near my face, and no insertion, okay?" 

"I wasn't planning on either of those anyway" Evan replied. Hannah smiled, and began to play with her breasts to keep herself horny, while she waited for the iron to get hot. Evan noticed this, and began to play with them as well. Hannah giggled, and Evan placed the iron on a holding stand, before diving headfirst into Hannah's woomies. He placed his mouth over her left breast, and began to suck on her nipple. Hannah began to moan, and Evan used his hand to jiggle her breasts, including the one he was sucking. He occasionally lifted his head to flick her nipple with his tongue, before lightly biting them. Hannah let out a loud moan, before remembering the iron. She pushed Evan's head away.

"Use the iron. I'm ready." she told him. Evan had completely forgotten about the iron; he was too indulged with Hannah's boobs. He removed the iron from the stand, and put his hand near it. The iron was definitely hot. 

"I'm going to only touch you with it, i don't want to hurt you" he told her. He realized what he said, and corrected it. "Okay, i want to hurt you, i mean i don't want to damage you." 

"Good, i was about to say, the whole goal of this is to hurt me, is it not?" Hannah retorted. 

Evan slowly brought the tip of the iron towards Hannah's belly, as she watched in anticipation, and bit her lip. She could start to feel the ambient heat coming off the iron, and it felt good. When it touched her skin, it sent a good tingle though her body, and she shivered. Evan quickly pulled the iron away, fearing he had hurt Hannah badly. 

"Hannah are you ok!?" He franticly questioned. Hannah looked at Evan.

"Holy carp. That felt amazing. I'm fine, just please don't stop. We have a safeword for a reason, remember." she replied

"Just to be sure, what is it?" Evan questioned. He didn't want Hannah to be saying the wrong word, and he didn't want to continue if she said it without him realizing.

"It's Octoling" she replied. Evan felt better, she knew the safeword, and so did he. 

Evan once again brought the iron towards Hannah's skin, and once it made contact with her belly, she lightly screamed through her shut mouth. Evan wanted to pull away again, but he knew that he wasn't told to stop unless she cried the safeword. He wasn't even using the full iron, only the very thin tip he attached to it was touching her skin, and she was loving it. As he continued drawing patterns on Hannah's belly, he began to feel more comfortable, and he started getting gratification from the pain he was causing Hannah, who was squealing and now biting a pillow. Evan watched as the patterns he drew began to show themselves in the burns left on her skin, and he noticed Hannah began shaking. He drew one last line, up Hannah's chest, before she came. Seeing her orgasm made Evan begin to orgasm, and as he inadvertantly turned his body towards Hannah, as not to release his "ink" onto the floor, he came, his "deposit" landing on and between Hannah's woomies. At that moment Evan realized there was nothing in the world hotter than having your "ink" splattered on your partner's chest. To make things hotter, Hannah started rubbing her breasts together, spreading it between them, while seductively looking at Evan. Evan put the iron back on it's holder, and turned back to Hannah, who now had yellow ink splatters staining her breasts. Evan just gawked. 

Finally after a silence, Hannah jiggled her boobs for Evan, before sitting up, and getting off the bed. "We should probably start washing up now, we've both got work tomorrow" she stated, and Evan realized she was right. Albeit, she needed to clean up a lot more than Evan did, seeing as she was the one with sexytime ink on her chest. Then again, it wouldn't hurt to get washed up. Hannah seemed to read his mind, as she asked him in a seductive matter, "Maybe you wanna join me for a quick shower?" before winking and strutting into the bathroom.

Evan gladly took her up on her offer, realizing that despite how long they've been together, they've never had a sensual shower together. They just never needed to use it at the same time, until now. As he walked towards the bathroom in the hallway, he heard the shower going.

Inklings used a specially formulated type of ink to wash themselves. Despite it technically being ink, it was much thinner, and didn't stick to or stain skin. The ink was sky blue, to seem like water, however the color was artificial. Inklings didn't have to change their ink color to use this ink, as it didn't hurt them like normal ink of a different color would. For all intents and purposes, it was water. Except non-lethal.

As Evan turned the corner into the bathroom, he got a breathtaking view of Hannah's ass and "clam" as she was bent over testing the temperature of the ink coming from the tap. She must have heard Evan approach, as once he entered, she asked "Like what you see?" before shaking her butt for Evan. Evan, could only reply with "Very".

Hannah leaned up, and proclaimed the ink to be hot enough, before pulling the thing on top of the bath faucet, directing the flow of cleansing ink up and out the shower head. 

"Well, what are you waiting for, big boy? Hop in!" Hannah asked, as she stepped into the shower. Evan followed her, and they shut the curtain, to stop ink from getting onto the bathroom floor.

Once they were in, they didn't last 10 seconds before they begun to make out, while feeling each other up. Evan groped her ass while they kissed, and Hannah wrapped her arms around him. Once he had enough of playing with her ass, he moved to pleasuring her "clam" with one hand, and groping her boobs with the other. Hannah began to squirm, and orgasmed again, her release being washed into the drain below. Evan was still horny however, and that's when she blew his mind. She turned around, and leaned against the wall, inviting Evan into her. Evan simply approached her, and grabbed her ass again as he put his "inkzooka" inside of her. It felt a zillion times better, not wearing a condom this time. Evan quickly went to work, as Hannah began to whimper louder and louder in pleasure. Evan leaned to the side a little bit and saw Hannah's breasts swinging underneath her, to the motion of his hips. Evan slapped Hannah's ass, and again she moaned loudly. 

It wasn't long before Evan felt himself ready to orgasm again, and he pulled out of Hannah, before shooting his "ink" onto her back. Hannah leaned up, and turned around once again to face Evan. 

"Well. Our first shower together went exactly as I expected. Now that we're not horny anymore, how about we wash each other off?" Hannah asked. To be honest, Evan was still a bit horny, staring at Hannah naked, and wet, but he obliged, grabbing some body wash and squirting some into his hands, before lathering it all over Hannah's body. Once she was sufficiently clean, (or when Evan had finished feeling every inch of Hannah's body) she did the same to him, giving him a cleanup and feel-up.

"Cod, I love you" they would often tell each other during their shower. At this point, it was no longer sexytime, but an intimate bonding session.

Once they finally were both "clean" they exited the shower, dried off, and went to bed naked again, deeming clothes unnecessary.


	5. Chapter 5

After nearly a year and a half, they were ready. They could finally afford to move to Inkopolis Heights and start their new life. Their financial journey was aided with raises for both Evan and Hannah, along with some unexpected money now and then, and as a result, they were able to move two years sooner than they originally planned. Not that they were complaining, of course. 

While Evan still hadn't been able to locate a job in Inkopolis Heights, Hannah had a lead on an accounting job that she planned to follow up on once they arrived. That would come later however. The first thing they planned to do once they arrived was get their marriage officially recognized by the government, and from there, begin to make preparations for their rooftop wedding. As the days until they moved counted down, Evan and Hannah lost more and more sleep from excitement and nervousness. They had both put in their two-week notices, and that was basically the only thing keeping them from moving right then and there. They didn't have anything to really move, and they had already secured and paid a deposit on an apartment in Inkopolis Heights. It was on the 20th floor of the apartment complex, and was close to the heart of the city.

They only had 5 days left in the Trench when Hannah dropped a bombshell question on Evan, while they were getting ready to go to bed. Evan was putting his pajamas on, while Hannah was sitting in bed.

"When we get to Inkopolis Heights, how would you feel about having kids?"

Evan tried as hard as he could to stay conscience, but to no avail; he passed out on the spot. Hannah rushed out of bed, to help her partner, but after a quick check of injuries, she concluded he was okay, just passed out. He had told her when they met that because of a medical condition he wasn't sure of, he was susceptible to passing out. Hannah sat down on the floor, and petted Evan's head until he regained conscience. When he finally awoke, he began to cry a little bit, and pulled Hannah into a tight hug.

"Yes Hannah, yes! I would love nothing more!" he spoke through his tears. Evan couldn't believe it. But he was elated. They weren't even officially married yet, and she wanted to raise a family with him. While he was trying to collect himself,  
Hannah patted him on the back, until he calmed down. After he recovered, he pulled Hannah into a long, passionate kiss, before getting up, and getting into bed with Hannah. 

"I love you Hannah."

"I love you too Evan"

/*******************************/

As he lay in bed, Evan couldn't stop thinking about kids. Would it be a boy or girl? What would they name them? Would they have more than one kid? Would they end up with twins? 

Evan tried to think of cute names for kids, but he fell asleep before he could come up with one he liked.

/************************************/

Today was the day. Yesterday was their last day at work for both of them, and they had each received their last paycheck, along with good luck from their coworkers in their journey. In just a few hours, they would be walking through Inkopolis Heights, towards their new home. Evan and Hannah could hardly contain their excitement. The only thing between them and their new life was 6 miles of inkrail, and as the happy inkling couple walked down the main street of the Trench early in the morning, en route to the inkrails, they couldn't stop chatting about what Inkopolis Heights would be like. On each of their backs they wore a backpack carrying all the things they needed; they didn't have anything to take from the apartment they called home for the past couple years. 

At last, they made it to the entrance of the Trench, where the inkrails that would whisk them away were located. As soon as they saw them, they let go of each other's hands and ran as fast as they could to the rails, ready to get out of this place. Much to Hannah's humor, Evan tripped while he was running, twice. He quickly recovered, and ran after Hannah, who was able to cover a good bit of ground when Evan fell. When he made it up the stairs to the inkrails, Hannah was already waiting, jumping up and down in excitement, her single tentacle on the side of her head flopping up and down. Evan could see she had the biggest smile plastered on her face.

As Evan approached her, she slept leaped into his arms, and Evan caught her before spinning around with her in tow. Once he put her down, he could see how nervous she was. Then again, he was probably just as nervous. Evan grabbed Hannah's hands and they exchanged one final kiss before Hannah walked over to the inkrail, Evan following behind. Even though they would enter it within a couple seconds of each other, they had no way to communicate while riding it; grinding the inkrail like a skater was prohibited. They could still see while inking along the rail, however, so there was no worry they'd miss their exit.

"Here we go~" Hannah shakily proclaimed as she looked at Evan, before jumping up onto the inkrail, and turning into squid form. Once Evan heard the "glop" signifying she had entered the inkrail, he followed suit. As Evan inked away from the Trench, he knew that it would always hold unique memories for the both of them, even if it wasn't that rememberable usually.

/*********************************/

As Hannah jumped off the inkrail and returned to kid form, all she could see was beauty. Clean white buildings as far as the eye could see, with mini gardens decorating every street corner, along with the sight of hundreds of inklings making their way around the city; it was paradise. She turned around just in time to see Evan depart the inkrail, and land beside her. 

"Woah..." was the only thing that left his mouth. He seemed to be just as stunned as Hannah. After taking in all the sights, he turned to Hannah with a permanent grin on his face. Evan put his hand out, and she happily took his hand in hers. They already knew where to go from there. That morning, they had both extensively studied the map sent to them by the owner of the apartments they were going to stay in, detailing the directions on how to get there from the inkrails. It was a long walk, but neither inkling cared. They were in Inkopolis Heights, and that's all that mattererd to them. About as slowly as they could without interrupting the foot traffic of other inklings, they sauntered their way to the apartment, taking in the sights and pointing out to each other the aspects of the big city. 

After about a half-hour of walking, they turned the corner to their new home. The 30 floor building loomed over Hannah and Evan, and it gave him a minor amount of vertigo. As they stepped through the automatic glass doors, they were struck by the contrast of the lobby to the exterior of the building. While the exterior boasted a modern theme with the brilliant white structure and glass, the lobby was a warm, cozy area with a carpeted floor and synthetic wood walls. Evan and Hannah stood to admire it all, before realizing they were blocking anyone who may want to enter or exit the building. After getting out of the way, they walked up to the vacant front desk, and lightly dinged the bell for service. The other inklings in the lobby gave a quick glance towards the sudden sound, before resuming whatever they were doing.

After a few seconds, a dashing inkling in a business casual attire emerged from a nearly invisible door in the wall behind the desk. As soon as the door shut, neither Hannah or Evan could discern where the door was located in the wall, despite the fact they both watched it close right in front of them. 

"Welcome to 'Heights Apartments', how can I help you two today?" the inkling asked. Hannah and Evan quickly darted their eyes to his name tag, to see this inkling's name was Wyatt.

"Hello Wyatt," Evan began. "We're the Briars, we just arrived in Inkopolis Heights and we're here to pick up our keys to our apartment." 

Even though they weren't technically married yet, Evan decided it would be easier to just put down him and Hannah as being married, and sharing last names on the paperwork for the apartment. Besides, they were going to be actually married as soon as they had settled in.

Wyatt looked at the computer in front of him, before turning around and grabbing two pairs of keys off a wall hook, and giving them to the inkling couple. "Here you guys go, and thank you for staying with us. Do you want me to show you to your apartment?" he asked, but Evan and Hannah declined. They already knew exactly where it was. 20th floor, room number 85. They hurriedly made their way to the elevator, and spammed the call button until the display signaled an elevator was on it's way. Even though the elevator's arrival only took maybe 15 seconds at most, to the two inklings desperately waiting for it, it was an eternity.

Once Hannah and Evan stepped off the elevator, after arriving at the 20th floor, they hastily walked the relatively short distance to the entrance to their room. While they walked, they agreed that it seemed like this building was set up like a hotel more than an apartment complex. 

As they stood in front of the synthetic dark wood door, Evan was pretending to be fumbling with the key, having a hard time getting the door unlocked, despite the fact that there was no such thing as upside-down with the keys; inkling keys were double sided. Once he "finally" got the door unlocked, he gently pushed the door open. 

The apartment was astounding. A large wall sized window on the far end of the living room, with a sliding glass door for the balcony built into it. The floor was covered in the softest carpet either inkling had ever felt, and the couch was only a few feet to the right of the window, with a good sized TV on the opposite wall to it. 

A few feet past the entrance to the apartment, to the left, lay the hallway, where the master bedroom and bathrooms could be found. Hannah and Evan scurried to the bedroom, which housed a large bed, and another, smaller TV. Walking back out towards the living area, Evan found a shut door they had missed when going to the bedroom, and opened it up to a empty room. Evan was kind of glad that the apartment had an unused room; they could decide what to do with it later. Evan exited the hallway to find no sign of Hannah, before he looked left and found her on the balcony, taking in everything. He went out to join her, stood behind her, and wrapped his arms around her midriff pulling her into a sort of one directional hug, and put his head on Hannah's shoulder.

"It's more than I could've ever asked for" she told him while still looking out over the city. "Thank you Evan."

"Anything for you Hannah" he softly replied. They stood silently on the balcony for several more minutes, until they started getting cold, and elected to return to the warm interior of their apartment. Once inside, they plopped down onto the couch to watch some TV. After a bit of channel surfing, they settled on live broadcasts of Ranked Battle from Inkopolis Square. Evan layed down, putting his head on Hannah's lap, and she began to pet his head. For a few hours, they were mostly silent, occasionally shifting positions and making the odd remark about what was going on during battle.

By 8:00 pm they grew bored of watching inklings splat each other, and initially, decided to call it a night. Tomorrow, they planned to go to the government building to make their marriage officially recognized. They didn't consider it as big of a deal as it should be, as they both already considered themselves married. This was just so that the government was aware, as it would also change a few things legally. 

As Hannah and Evan got their pajamas on, only then did it truly sink in to them how far they come. They started out as just a couple inklings from Inkopolis Square, just trying to get by, and now they were living in the nicest part of Inkopolis, about to become legally married, and have their wedding shortly after.

Hannah and Evan looked at each other as they put their pajamas on, contemplating celebratory sexytime, but decided they were both too exhausted to make love that night. They continued to put on their PJ's, and got into their new bed. They unanimously let out a sigh of comfort; this bed was so much more comfortable than the one in the Trench. As they lay in bed, they made small talk about their future, but when Hannah appeared to fall asleep mid-conversation, Evan gave her one last "I love you," knowing she wouldn't hear it, and turned over before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Within the week, both Hannah and Evan had managed to land interviews in Inkopolis Heights, much to their surprise. Hannah's original accounting prospect was a dud, however she found another possible position at a division of Tentatek, as a junior graphic designer. Evan meanwhile had an upcoming interview at the nearby bank for an unknown position. Evan planned to keep his job for as long as he could, while Hannah was only going to keep hers while it was needed. As the two inklings had indirectly made the decision to have kids, Hannah would quit her job once she was a couple months pregnant, and be a stay-at-home mom once the inkling was born. But for now, they needed money to pay for their wedding, as well as generally aquire some spare money to put in the bank. Evan and Hannah had also decided what they were going to name their kid(s).

Claire Reveila Briar if they had a girl, Jason Shell Briar if they had a boy. Evan had suggested the names to Hannah, to honor her two best friends that had died a few years ago. Hannah happily agreed to it, though she may have seemed sad at the time from the mentioning of them.

/*************************/

After a seemingly successful interview, Hannah was fairly confident that she was going to land the Tentatek job. Her interview had been less than a week after they arrived in Inkopolis Heights, and as a result, she didn't have a ton of time to prepare. The day before the interview, she had to scurry to a clothing store to buy a business dress, and shoes. Now that the interview was over, she had to wait for them to get back to her. Today was also Evan's interview, and after getting back into pajamas, Hannah sat on their balcony, watching for her long, orange tentacled inkling to get off the public transit. After nearly an hour, she saw that inkling get off and head towards the apartment. Hannah went back inside their apartment, and sat on the couch until Evan came in. When he finally did, Hannah stood up, and Evan rushed in for a hug, much to her surprise.

"I got the job!" Evan cried out. Hannah was shocked. How did he _already_ know that he got the job. Did they really just hire him on the spot?

"How do you know?" Hannah asked.

"Because they told me! That's what took so long; they just told me to wait for a bit and they'd come back with the decision. And when they did, they told me I'm hired as a bank associate. Basically i do all the behind-the-scenes work with the money" he replied, speaking so fast Hannah could barely understand.

"Oh my cod I'm so happy for you!" Hannah exclaimed. "But now I'm jealous, I have to wait up to a week to hear back from Tentatek..." she continued, with an exaggerated pout.

"Aww, I'm sorry. But don't worry, I guarantee you got the job" Evan cood. 

"So when's your first day, bank boy?" Hannah teased.

"2 days from now. I go into work at 8 in the morning and leave at 4 in the afternoon, unless my schedule changes." he answered. 

Hannah looked over to the wall clock. It was only 4:30 in the afternoon, so they had plenty of time to kill. Hannah suggested dinner at a restaurant, and Evan agreed. Once Hannah had gotten into her regular clothes, they headed out for dinner, as well as a movie. By the time they returned to the apartment it was almost 7:00 pm, and the two inklings spent the rest of the night watching television, before going to bed.

/**********************************/

Midway through the day, 4 days after Evan got hired, Hannah received a phone call from Tentatek while they were sitting on the couch watching TV. She muted the TV and nervously answered the phone, after standing up. Evan could only hear mumbles from Hannah's phone, but when he saw her shoulders slump, he feared the worst. Hannah had talked about the graphic designer job at Tentatek every day since her interview, telling him how much she wanted it. But it looked like it wasn't meant to be. When Hannah put her phone down, Evan got up and walked over over to comfort her, wrapping his arm around her.

"Sorry Hannah." he told her in a somber tone.

"No, you don't have to be sorry," Hannah began. After a slight pause, she continued, "cause I got the job!" she exclaimed, and her demeanor shot to ecstatic. Evan was stunned; he had been bamboozled! He pulled Hannah into a full hug, and gave her a noogie.

"Hannah you dork. You had me worried there!" he told her.

Hannah laughed a small bit, before and looked at Evan. 

"I really got you there, didn't I?" she asked, and Evan nodded his head. "Well then mission accomplished" she told him with a grin. For the rest of the day, they discussed about how they would manage money, when they would have breaks, and other details that they wanted to know about each other's jobs.

As night approached, Evan and Hannah were once again watching ink battle on the television, making small talk during commericals. When the commercial ended, the screen would display the gamemode and objective, while panning the camera around the map, before cutting to each team's inklings emerging from the spawn pad. At the beginning of one match however, around 6:30, as the camera showed the pink team's inklings, Hannah and Evan took notice of one inkling's unique name: "KinkyInky". Seeing that name reminded both of their kinks, which in turn reminded them that they hadn't had sexytime since they made it to Inkopolis Heights. Hannah decided she would be the one to make the first move. She began to run her hand up Evan's thigh, and asked "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" with wiggling eyebrows. Evan caught her drift, and excitedly agreed, before following Hannah into the bedroom. In record time, they both were naked, and Hannah surprised Evan when she told him she wanted to skip foreplay, and go straight to lovemaking. She also decided that even though they planned to have kids, they were going to wait until they were a bit more financially stable, so Evan put another condom on.

Hannah sent another shock Evans way by telling him that she wanted to try a new position or two. Throughout their entire sex life, it was pretty much always Hannah either standing up, her back to Evan, or her laying on the bed, on her back. But this time, Hannah told _him_ to lay on the bed instead of her. Evan curiously obliged. He watched in awe as Hannah climbed onto the bed and squatted over Evan's inkzooka. She grabbed it and as she slowly descended, guided it into her clam, before letting go and beginning to move herself up and down, getting faster and faster. Evan couldn't believe Hannah was doing this, but at this point he was just along for the ride. Evan zoned out temporarily, before taking notice of Hannah's woomies bouncing with her rhythm, and reaching out to play with them while Hannah did her work. As soon as she felt Evan's hands fondling her breasts she grabbed his hands with hers, and guided him as he squeezed and caressed them. Hannah began to moan louder and louder, and as she slowed down, Evan knew she was on the edge of gratification. One last grope of her breasts sent her over, and as Evan felt her release her juices, he orgasmed as Hannah lightly fell onto him, until she was laying on him. While she was recovering, Evan gave her ass some squeezes. He might not be horny anymore, but that wasn't gonna stop him from getting handfuls of Hannah. 

After a minute of rest, Hannah pushed herself up, and playfully swatted Evan's hands away from her butt and calling him a perv, before getting off of Evan and getting onto her side of the bed. Evan got up and discarded the condom before retaking his side of the bed. It was their unofficial tradition that on nights they had sexytime, they would sleep naked, not bothering to put pajamas on. 

For the few more minutes afterwords, they discussed their upcoming jobs, and what raising a kid would be like.


	7. Chapter 7

After 4 months of living in Inkopolis Heights, Evan and Hannah agreed that they were ready to have an inkling. During the 4 months, both inklings came to the conclusion that there were better things to spend their money on than a wedding. They didn't have any friends living in Inkopolis Heights, they didn't feel like inviting their co-workers, and the appeal of a wedding was temporary. Plus, they were getting more and more antsy about having an inkling, and raising one would be a much better use of their money. Once they calculated how much money they would save by skipping the wedding, Evan and Hannah agreed that they were ready to start a family in Inkopolis Heights. 

That night, they nervously stripped themselves of their clothes, and began their lovemaking, not for pleasure, but to create life. There was no foreplay, no shenanigans, no strange positions. Their movements were slow and passionate, and they spoke little. Both inklings were too lost in thought of parenthood, the life that they were creating. When Evan came, Hannah inhaled sharply, before beginning to cry. 

"I'm going to be a mom," she sobbed. Evan held her and did his best to calm her nerves. Hannah continued to cry into Evan, repeating various lines about how she was going to be a mother, how scared she was. Finally, after several minutes, she seemed to be coming to peace with her incoming motherhood. As a result of her anxiety though, she was too awake to go to bed, and Evan was too, though he didn't show it. Luckily neither of them had work the next day, so they decided to just stay up. By 1 in the morning, they were finally tired enough to go to bed, and they slept deeply until late in the morning.

/******************************/

After about a month and a half, Hannah's belly was already noticeably rounder, and she began to get the odd comment about pregnancy from her co-workers. She would tell them that she was excited, and she would be quitting once she was further in her pregnancy, to prepare for the baby and being a stay-at-home mom.

After 4 months, Hannah's belly was protruding, and she was getting incredibly anxious. Inkling pregnancy only lasted 6 months, and her due date was approaching fast. Her and Evan decided that they weren't going to learn the babies gender ahead of time, they wanted it to be a surprise. In the mean time, they had begun converting the spare room into an inkling nursery. The main attraction was a fairly large kiddie pool that would be filled with the mothers ink, for the baby inkling to swim around in.

In the grand scheme of things, Evan was excited to be a parent. He planned to take as much time off work as he could during the first few months, so he could spend time with Hannah and the baby. However, for the first month, he wouldn't be able to sleep with Hannah. For roughly a month after an inkling is born, it requires almost uninterrupted attention from it's mother, to provide nutrients and keep it clean. There was also the issue that without constant attention from it's mother, the baby inkling had a genuine risk of dying from emotional disconnect This requirement lasted through the night, so Hannah would have to sleep in squid form in the kiddie pool with the baby. Because neither Hannah or the baby could use a blanket in the ink, they rented a couple space heaters to put in the room with then. Evan wasn't looking forward to a month of sleeping without his lover, but it would pass quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

As Evan and Hannah were sound asleep, their two rented space heaters were purring away in the living room, providing heat for the living room and hallway. They figured that while they have them, they may as well put them to use. They decided that with the blankets on their bed, they would get too warm with the heaters in the bedroom. However, they had both complained of the apartment otherwise being cold in the morning, and decided to use the heaters to heat the apartment constantly. Plus, it was more cost effective than paying for more heat.

They had rented the space heaters from a parenthood center, that explained to them the requirements for the first leg of the inkling's life. Even though the mother could let the baby sleep alone after the first month, the baby couldn't adequately use a bed until it had started developing limbs, which came about a year later. So they would have to rent the space heaters for a year. They opted for the cheapest pair they could get, and once they got them into their apartment, they could see why they were so cheap.

They appeared to be several years older than their recommended lifespan, and there were pieces of duct tape covering many portions of the frame and grill. One benefit of it's age however, was that it was built before industry standards required lower heat output for safety. As a result, these heaters got much hotter than more modern ones did, which helped heat the apartment faster, and generally felt nicer to be next to. Although because they were so raggedy, they planned to keep them much farther away from the kiddie pool than they planned for both Hannah and the baby's safety. But the increased heat output would compensate.

It was during the middle of the night when Evan awoke to what he thought was a noise. He wasn't sure if he even heard a noise, but after a couple minutes of listening, he didn't hear anything, and turned back over, facing Hannah. She was still sound asleep, on her back. Through the dim light emitted from the night light at the end of the room, Evan could see the silhouette of Hannah's belly, large and round, containing their child. Evan smiled thinking about their inkling, and closed his eyes to try and go back to sleep.

Some amount of time later, Evan swore he heard a noise again, but he kept his eyes shut, deciding not to bother; it was probably just the building making random structural noises. He tried turning over again, facing the edge of the bed, hoping that the noises would dial down. They had been living in this apartment for nearly a year, and he never heard these noises until now. Evan began to drift back to sleep when he realized he could hear another noise he didn't normally hear. It sounded like... crackling?

Evan snapped his eyes open, and could see fluctuating orange light in the hallway. Still tired from just waking up, Evan was confused. Why were the space heaters so bright all of a sudden? After a few seconds, Evan finally realized what the noise and lights were, and he felt himself get sick.

Fire

Evan bolted out of bed, waking up Hannah, and he rushed into the hallway, before being stopped in his tracks. He screamed.

The living room of the apartment, along with the entrance of the hallway, was engulfed in bright orange flames, and smoke was building at the ceiling. He turned around and rushed back into the bedroom, where a concerned Hannah was just beginning to get out of bed.

"HANNAH CALL HELP THE APARTMENT IS ON FIRE" he yelled as he ran. As Evan made it into the bedroom, Hannah just walked in front of the entrance to the hallway, and after hearing what Evan said, as well as seeing the inferno in the living room, she screamed and began to cry as she darted to get her phone to call for help, while Evan panicked and tried looking for a way to escape. But he was running out of places to look. The only window in the apartment was the main one in the living room, which was impassible from the fire. The front door, being in the living room, was also inaccessible. Evan began to cry, and as he looked in the hallway again, the fire was getting closer. He cursed loudly, and quickly tried coming up with ideas to slow the fire. It was far too developed to be smothered or stopped; it could only be delayed. 

Hannah meanwhile, was crying into her phone, trying to communicate to emergency services that their apartment was burning, and they had no means to escape, as their only exits were blocked, and they were on the 20th floor. Evan was panicking too much to listen to what was being said, but suddenly Hannah yelled out "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? WE CAN'T DO THAT!!" Hannah listened again to the operator on the other end, before throwing her phone and grabbing Evan, sobbing into him.

"HANNAH WHAT DID THEY SAY?" Evan urgently questioned, but Hannah was unresponsive. For only the second time ever, though intentionally this time, he slapped her to knock some sense into her, and it seemed to work. Through her sobs, she told Evan what she was told.

"W-we c-can either b-barricade ourselves in here and-and pray that help arrives b-before the fire reaches us, and poss-possibly not survive" she stuttered, before hiccuping from her crying. "O-or, we c-c-can r-run through the f-fire, to the d-door, and g-guarantee our survival, b-but it'll hurt allot" Hannah broke down crying again, and Evan looked to the growing sea of orange in the hallway. At the rate it was spreading, they'd never be able to survive if they just stayed in the bedroom, even with barricades to stop the fire. That only left one option, and Evan knew that it was either that, or die painfully in flames. He shook Hannah to bring her to her senses.

"Hannah baby, we have to run. We'll never survive if we stay in here. But we need to hurry, we have no time to discuss." 

Hannah screamed into Evan, and began pounding his chest. Evan shook Hannah again, and drug her to the entrance of the hallway. The fire was only a handful of feet in front of them, climbing up the walls and flooding the floor. Evan took Hannah's hand and looked into her eyes, and assured her, "Don't worry, we'll make it." Hannah nervously nodded, and squeezed his hand, as tears ran down her face. Their somber moment was ruined when they heard a loud bang, and they realized if they didn't go now, they wouldn't be able to escape.

"On three..." Evan told Hannah. She nodded, and looked towards the hallway, ready to sprint for her, and her babies life. Evan was closer to where the door would be when they exited the hallway, so he would run slightly ahead of Hannah, while they still held hands, and open the door.

"One..."  
"Two..."  
"THREE!"

The two inklings took off, holding their breath and squinting their eyes, and midway through the hallway, they were already in unfathomable amounts of pain. They heard another loud bang, and Evan was suddenly struck in the back by a falling beam, and sent to the floor. The sudden jolt caused Hannah to trip, and she fell to the floor in the mouth of the hallway, screaming. Evan couldn't get up; the beam was too heavy, and Evan could only scream and cough from the blistering heat from the fire. Evan lifted his head from the floor and before he could scream again, he passed out, never to wake up, after trying to get one final glance at Hannah, who was a few paces ahead of him. His last sight of her was of her suffering.

When Hannah had tripped, she fell directly into a patch of flames, and her pajamas instantly caught fire. She had never felt this much pain in her life, and despite being a masochist, this wasn't fun; it was torture. She was involuntarily screaming as loud and hard as she could, and was begging for help, as she tried standing up and removing her flaming garments. In a moment of panic, Hannah looked to the large window and saw an ocean of flames and smoke blocking her way. Yet she knew that if she could make it outside, the fire couldn't follow onto the metal balcony. Hannah attempted to run towards the window; she would shatter the glass as she hit it, but it would be better than staying in the burning building.

Hannah made one critical error as she went towards the window. She hadn't gotten her pants off completely, and as she started to move, she tripped once again. This time however, as she didn't have pants on the majority of her legs, the flames began to lick her skin, and Hannah quickly lost all feeling in her legs. Frantically, she finally yanked one of her legs out of the pants, and dashed through the window, shattering glass around her. She yelped as she felt the shards cut her face and tentacles, and yelped again as she impacted the metal balcony railing at full speed. But she was safe now. She was out of the fire.

Hannah collapsed to holding herself up with the railing, and she nearly threw up between coughs when she saw what had happened to her legs. Most of her flesh had melted off, and she could see her pulsing muscles, bleeding rapidly. She opened her mouth to scream again, but when she saw herself cough blood, she realized that nothing she could do would help. It was too late for her. As Hannah let go of the railing and laid on her side, the gravity of what was happening struck her like a dynamo roller.

She just lost her husband, her apartment, everything they had worked for. And as she lost more and more blood from her burned legs and bloody coughs, she realized she was going to lose her baby, and herself. As she began to feel weaker and weaker, Hannah used the last of her energy to curl into as tight as a ball she could get, and embraced the inkling growing within her, before her vision began to fade.


	9. Chapter 9

"Good morning Inkopolis Heights, I'm Ashlyn Meyer, reporting to you live in front of Heights Apartments, where during the night, tragedy struck. At approximately 2:30 am this morning, fire broke out on the 20th floor of the apartment complex, in room 85. The apartment was inhabited by a married couple, the wife roughly 4 months pregnant. The husband is confirmed dead by smoke inhalation, after being pinned down by a support beam. The wife, who's name remains private, is in critical condition in the hospital, in a coma. She sustained severe burns on her entire body, and inhaled large quantities of smoke, but is still alive. Unfortunately, doctors say that her and her baby have a very low chance of survival. Sadder yet, she does not appear to have any relatives or close friends to take care of her. Because of this, she will be put on the standard life support protocol. For those unfamiliar with the standard protocol, let me explain. For 6 months after going into a coma and being put on life support, the inkling will be constantly monitored and cared for. However, if the inkling does not show any medical improvement during this period, or if their condition severely worsens, they will be removed from life support, and will likely pass away. What do you say, Eric?"

"That is very sad indeed, Ashlyn. Do authorities know what caused that dreadful fire this morning?"

"Likely, yes. Officials believe the fire was caused by old, faulty space heaters, rented for the incoming baby to keep it warm during the early part of it's life, when it has to sleep in a pool or puddle of ink. An investigation has been launched into the provider of the heaters, to see if they provided an obviously unsafe appliance without warning the recipients. For now, that's all we know. This has been Ashlyn Meyer, reporting from Heights Apartments. Off to you, Eric"


End file.
